My name is Felicity Atcock
by Naraauteur21
Summary: Open your mind and read something extraordinary...


My name is Felicity Atcock.

Before, my name defined who I was. Now, what I've lived through just defines me. Forget any logic, and please, read.

Earth split open under my feet. The Earth? What am I saying? The Heavens opened in front of my eyes, in a cataclysm. You'll understand… But let's start with the beginning.

I live in a pretty cottage en England. You know, the sort of little house with a door and wood shutters, flowers hanging everywhere, a sloping roof to drain away the famous english rain. We go through a yard to get there and along a wide pathway covered by white gravel, illuminating a nice lawn tattooed by well-tended flowedbeds.

I live alone, well, I thought. But my cottage had become God's house. Oh, not in the way you think! It REALLY became God's house !

First, Daphnée, because everything happens because of her.

Daphnée is my friend. She's a saleswoman, like me, in a shop where we sell things that are to die for, that people don't need. But the shop is always full of buyers.

Daphnée is like a soft cushion to lay my head on when I'm tired. A flavoured candy when I need sugar. Either pepper, or cinnamon, she's my daily spice. Glimmering like a rock dance, reassuring like a slow dance. Daphnee is the kind of girl who can have a hysteric fit seeing her cutlery reversed near her plate, and, just a second later, who would want to go bungee jumping. Without a bungee cord. She's my Daphnée. She's like my favorite pair of shoes but with – you know pebbles in them, which which keep you from walking quickly when you're in a hurry. She's the kind of friend who wakes you up at 3 in the morning – at the exact second you fall asleep after a shitty evening – to tell you about her nightmare. And you smile to her through the phone, you reassure her, a friend like Daphnée is precious.

She became my bad luck charm. Well, at least regarding the first catastrophe. After, I brought all my bad luck upon myself.

My lover – yes, I have a lover, well, maybe two, but I can't remember the second one – is an angel. Not in the way you imagine… Not the good, kind, devoted loving guy we can call an angel. He's a real Angel. A godsend.

Well, rub away the the gold and shining aureola you imagine under his head, eliminate the pretty white dress and the joined hands ! He's a cop, can you imagine? An under cover angel on earth in a cop's body! We should have thought about that! However, keep his wings in mind, he has some, if he wants to use them… white ones and so on…

Since Daphnée got me in deep shit, and since I like to wallow in it like a little pig, well, he's in charge of the investigations and bang ! The Great Spirits meet each other… What a sex-appeal, girls…Wow, I haven't seen that since… a few days ago it seems. But I can't remember the previous one, they told me after… I will come back to it later.

So then, my lover's name is Terrence – Terry when he seduces me again, after each confrontation, and « MacAlistaire bugger ! » when he makes me mad – and he's an angel, and it shocked me at the beginning, I swear! However, I wonder how I picked myself up so quickly…

I have to say that God served him very well… He woke my sleeping body, lifted up my sexuality and sprayed it like acid, he's getting on my nerves ! I didn't remember how exasperating it was to lust after a being that we thought was imaginary! And on top of that, he thinks that I will give in to this hot attraction he causes for me ?

He was right, I give in. And fuck, it feels so good !

Do you know what a two-minds is? I didn't know either. It's part angel, part devil.

Yes, it does exist.

They are Angels who have done something bad. Well, not like stealing an apple from the market gardening shop! No, he killed an Angel… It broke his soul in two parts, and blackened his feathers. Well, of course, he's got wings as well, honestly! Since he was an Angel.

He was. It appears that I slept with him… I have no memory of this, but I know it's true : He attracted me like a toxic magnet. And for good reason : seeing as he's part vampire, he bit me… As a sensual – sexual – hot brand, which prevents me from escaping from his grip. Good God, he is so handsome! MacAlistaire, it drives him crazy that I'm so attracted to him… As for myself. Stan – that's his name – is impossible ! Arrogant ! Vain ! Dishonest ! Sexy ! ohhhh… So sexy…

And what is he doing in this story ? Well, he want's me to become his slave, nothing else but that. He can always run after me, fly after me, or teleport himself to me…. Yes, he can do that. Why me ? I didn't know at the beginning.

If you could know…

Since Daphnée caused a cataclysm around me, phoning me for help, I'm swimming in surrealism, between creatures I thought only lived in children's imaginations. Oh, I've forgotten to say : Daphnée did nothing but fall in love with a vampire…

If only that was all !

 **Sophie Jomain, the author, is a french writer, born in 1975. She writes fantastic and romantic novels for young adults and adults. Her first series « Les étoiles de Noss Head », considered as the first new romantic french series, had huge success in France and Italy.**

 **She published the first volume of « Felicity Atcock Les anges mordent aussi » (Felicity Atcock The angels bites too) in 2011.** **The series contains 6 volumes.**

 **A colourful, spirited, vivid style gives Felicity Atcock a spicy flavour. We never get bored, unlike some languishing and extremely violent stories of the similar fandom.**

 **An absolute must-read!**


End file.
